Querido diario: Odio los lunes
by Another-mind
Summary: Mi lunes empezó mal, como todos los lunes. Maldición, debí aceptar la invitación de Chou-Chou a comer papitas, pero no, solo pensé en la posibilidad de no comer los estúpidos guisantes clásicos de los lunes. No es que los guisantes no me gusten, solo quería que mi lunes mejorara. Que ilusa. Mi lunes empeoró aún mas. El trauma me perseguirá por años.


**_"QUERIDO DIARIO: ODIO LOS LUNES"_**

* * *

_1 de julio de 2019_

Querido diario:

Aquí Sarada, escribiendo una nueva entrada de lo apestoso que son los lunes ¡Incluso creo que los odio más que nunca!

Todo comenzó en la academia, el idiota de Boruto derramó jugo en uno de mis libros de texto, por supuesto que lo pago con uno de mis puños en su mejilla pero no fue venganza suficiente, incluso Shino-sensei se atrevió a cuestionar mi "_mal comportamiento_" y me sentó junto con Boruto toda la aburrida clase, según el sensei, para mejorar nuestra relación.

Esto vaticinaba el peor lunes de mi vida, en mi inocencia, lo peor estaba por suceder.

Generalmente, luego de la academia, pasaba mis lunes con Chou-Chou debido a que mamá salía algo tarde del hospital, pero hoy, justo hoy, se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de rechazar la oferta de mi amiga a comer papitas y venir a mi casa para esperar a mamá con una deliciosa comida, dejar la rutina de comer guisantes todos los lunes y hacer algo elaborado, pensé que mamá se pondría contenta. Pero no fue así.

De camino a casa, me cagó una paloma, me tropecé e incluso tuve que hacer un rodeo porque el camino habitual estaba cortado por reparaciones, debí prestar más atención a las señales que me dio el destino para evitarme el trauma, pero fui estúpida y solo pensé en la posibilidad de no comer esos estúpidos guisantes de los lunes. No es que los guisantes no me gusten, solo quería comer algo más sustentable, las únicas veces que comían comida elaborada era cuando papá volvía a casa.

Al intentar abrir la puerta con mi llave, esta no giró, eso significaba que había alguien en casa ¿pero quién? Haciendo uso de todas mis habilidades ninja abrí la puerta sin hacer un mínimo ruido. Oí un suave golpe, como si un cuerpo cayera, alarmada pensando que podría ser un ladrón, saqué un kunai de mi pierna derecha. Avancé lentamente desde el hall hacia la puerta de la sala controlando cada paso que daba. Sentí una respiración agitada y un gemido, inocente ante esos desconocidos ruidos entré sigilosamente y lo que vi perturbará la percepción de mis padres por un largo tiempo.

En la alfombra de la sala, mi padre estaba sobre mi madre, la capa de él tapaba el cuerpo de mamá, quien sabe lo que él le estaba haciendo bajo la tela porque mi madre estaba muy agitada y sonrojada, ambos se besaban frenéticamente sin notar mi presencia.

Asombrada y asqueada, dejé caer el kunai de mi mano. Ambos, exaltados por el repentino repiqueteo, levantaron su vista hacia mí y palidecieron. Nunca olvidaré sus caras, aunque en ese momento estaba muy shockeada para procesarlo, ahora me reiré a costa de ellos por años. ¡Descubrí que mi padre si tiene expresiones!

Amagaron con separarse rápidamente, pero por razones que desconozco (y espero que siempre sea así) desistieron, papá solo carraspeó intentando decir palabras que no lograron salir de su boca.

–_Creo que aceptaré la invitación de Chou-Chou a comer papitas. –_dije robóticamente mientras salía apresurada de casa.

Caminé durante horas por la aldea, aun me parecía increíble… Imagínate, nunca veo a mi padre y las veces que lo veo él siempre está parco y no habla, además, las escasas interacciones entre mis padres solo consistían en mirarse intensamente. Lo que hoy presenciaron mis ojos fue demasiado. DEMASIADO. Y no solo por eso, sino porque era asqueroso, ¿Por qué alguien quisiera tener la lengua de otro en su boca? Definitivamente asqueroso. Además ¿Qué estaban haciendo bajo esa capa? gracias a todos los hokages por esa tela oscura que usa su padre. Tal vez el trauma pudo ser peor.

No quería volver a casa, sabía que un momento incómodo me esperaba, pero mi estómago rugió en señal de hambre y mis piernas dolían de tanto caminar así que emprendí mi regreso.

Al llegar me senté en silencio, mamá algo nerviosa, dispuso diversos platos de comida sobre la mesa, como autómatas, se limitaron a sentarse y comer la cena en silencio e incomodidad, ni siquiera mamá parloteaba como siempre hacía ¡Que alguien me saque de esta situación incómoda por favor!

Terminé de comer lo más rápido posible y compadeciéndome de la actitud de mis padres, decidí hablar primero.

Carraspeé. –_Entiendo que quieran darme un hermanito, pero por favor, háganlo en su habitación ¡Dios, ya no son adolescentes!_ – Elevé un poco la voz – _y mamá espero que cambies esa alfombra._ –dije poniéndome de pie.

Papá casi se atraganta con lo que masticaba y mamá solo se hundió en su asiento. Se merecían mi regaño por andar de hormonales y traumarme en el proceso.

Antes de venir a mi habitación a escribir esto, le señalé: –_Por cierto, prefiero que los lunes sean de guisantes_ –en referencia a todos los platos elaborados preparados en vistas de la visita de su padre.

Definitivamente fue el peor lunes. Y jamás intentaré nuevamente a cambiar mis lunes de guisantes. JAMÁS.

Mejor me duermo, antes de que por casualidad encuentre a mis padres haciendo cosas sucias nuevamente.

Nos vemos mañana querido diario.

_Sarada Uchiha._

* * *

_*****ESCENA EXTRA*****_

* * *

**[Cuando Sarada salió apresurada de casa: Sakura y Sasuke]**

Ambos esposos se miraban algo incómodos sin atreverse a romper la tensión que había dejado su hija al marcharse. Sasuke miró a su mujer juzgándola por incitarlo a cometer tales actos apenas llegó a casa y recriminándose internamente por caer tan fácil.

Ante la mirada reprobatoria de Sasuke, Sakura frunció el ceño y dijo –Se supone que siempre llega tarde porque sale con su amiga ¿Cómo sabría yo que justo hoy no iba a hacerlo?

–Solo hagamos como si no hubiese pasado nada. –respondió el ninja poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su esposa a levantarse.

– ¿Y si continuamos lo que hacíamos en la habitación? –dijo inocentemente la pelirrosa.

–Sakura…–dijo con advertencia.

–De todas formas Sarada ahora sí que tardará en regresar.

–Mejor iré a ducharme, estoy cansado por el viaje.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Él solo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Oh, está bien… iré a preparar la comida. –dijo rendida la pelirrosa mientras acomodaba sus prendas arrugadas. –_Amargado_– susurró sin ser oída por el pelinegro.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer! espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Dedicado a todos los que hemos encontrado a nuestros padres en una situación incomoda :'v**

**¿Sugerencias?¿Guisantes? deja tu review y házmelo saber.**

**Hasta la próxima...**


End file.
